fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
AMYLASE
AMYLASE - online resources for Fighting Fantasy gamebooks by Steve Jackson & Ian Livingstone is a Fighting Fantasy-orientated run by John Stock and launched in 2000 and disappeared in 2009 with the closure of .End of an era for early websites - Retrieved 2018-04-18 Purpose The introductory paragraph of the site reads thus: Content *Reviews *Spin-Offs - A look at Advanced Fighting Fantasy and the Legend of Zagor board game *''Bloodbones'' Dossier - Information pieced together by John Stock about Bloodbones prior to the publication of the book in 2006 *Interview with Andrew Chapman posted January 3rd 2001 *Letter from Jonathan Green posted July 17th 2001 *Quiz *Survey *Easter Eggs - small things in the books that may be overlooked *Mentions of, links to, or made available on the site several fan gamebooks available on the web: :*''Forest of Dreams'' by Nathan Page :*''The Horror of Craggen Rock'' by Nathan Page :*''Fortress of Evil'' by John Stock :*''Voice of the Sun'' by John StockNo evidence exists to suggest that this story was ever written. :*''Outsider'' by Gavin Mitchell :*''Passages of Peril'' by John E. Churchill Links *FightingFantasy.com - This used to be the ULTIMATE FF site on the web back in 2000, 2001. Unfortunately it's almost never updated - Mark J. Popp appears to have gone missing. Still, piles of interesting information though. *Advancedfightingfantasy.com - The other big FF site on the Net. Managed by David A. Holt. *Fightingfantasygamebooks.com - This is the official site of the 2001 and later reprints. *WebRPG TownHall Forums - Discuss anything FF related here. I'm J. Stock in case you're wondering. *The Black Tower - Jonny Hughson's site is VERY slick and contains a fair whack of info. *The Oracle - An interesting site, with quite a few intriguing items. *Enkyr's Emporium - VERY slick and well presented. Lots of meaty info as well. *Yaztromo's Fighting Fantasy Site - Lots of scans of FF artwork *The Fighting Fantasy Vault - Giles Belanger's site has recently reopened after confusing visitors with "Men's Wristwatch Info". *The Fighting Fantasy Dungeon - Hhmmm... Visit if you want. *The Fighting Fantasy World - Nice site, esp. the cover mosaic. *The Shrine of Hamaskis - Great place for the budding FF Historian. *sAgI's Fighting Fantasy Stuff - Another site brought to us by a personage named Sagi Hed and it features a new homegrown FF called "Vampire!". *Karl's FF site - A fairly good FF site. You might like it. *Yaztromo's Tales of Yore - Nathan Page's site contains two original homegrown FF adventures, both of which are featured in the Homegrown page on this site. *Andrew Chapman's Home Page - Home page of an FF sub-author. *Yahoo! FF Club - Alternative list, similar to Rebuilding Titan. I'm amylaseff there. *The Book of Legends - Karl Hahn's FF site features an online petition to get FF back in print. *Dungeoneer Club - A Club for AFF. *The Realms of Shabak - FF webmasters seem to be building homegrown gamebooks left right and centre (myself included). This person's offering is still under construction, and is named Shadows of Steel. *The FF Project - This site contains more of a focus towards online FF gamebooks. See Also *Fighting Fantasy on the Web External Links *Internet Archive record of AMYLASE - online resources for Fighting Fantasy gamebooks by Steve Jackson & Ian Livingstone - Retrieved 2018-04-18 References Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom